Don't Forget Me
by AiTenshiKosmos
Summary: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru’s memories to be “erased”. A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? Kyoru
1. Prolog

**Title**: Don't Forget me

**Rated: PG-13 **for Kyo-kun's language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Fruits Basket!!

**Summary**: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru's memories to be "erased". A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? But will she be able to regain her memory in time to finally free the Sohmas? R and R. Suck at summaries. Kyoru!

Prolog 

Shigure held the phone to his ear, talking softly into the speaker. "Yes, I believe that is what we have to do. ...Yes, I know. But there is no other choice. She is the only one who would ever be able to accomplish such a task, but we both know what they will think if they found out...Haa-san, are you positive you want to do this? ...Very well, we'll come by tomorrow. Ok, goodnight." He turned off the phone and stood still for a moment, thinking about what had happened in his life, what could happen, and what he planned on doing. "There is no other way," he whispered and looked into the living room where two boys sat, arguing and a girl in the center trying to calm them down.

"No one asked you, you damn rat!" The boy with bright orange hair growled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Stupid cat! Of course this involves me! Any new rule you plan on passing in our school involves me!" The other boy retorted, trying to keep his cool but not holding it in very well.

"Uh...Uh...guys!" The girl in the center went from one boy to the other, trying to stop the fighting.

"Oh yea? Then why don't I pass my fist to your face! Bring it on, Rat-boy!"

"Seriously, don't you ever get tired of getting beaten?"

"Why you-"

"If you are going to fight, do not do it in my house. I am tired of always having to call the house repairs. I already know several life stories of the workers, I don't need to know any more."

All three turned to see Shigure enter the room and sit on the opposite side of the small table. "Oh, and that was Hatori on the phone. He wants us to stop by the main house tomorrow, all of us. Kyo, please just sit down."

"I am! But how can all of us go to Hatori's? I'm not aloud in the gates unless at New Years." Kyo said, sitting down.

"I know, but it is important. Besides, we would only get in trouble if Akito happens to see you."

"Yea, I'd love to go see Hatori again. Oh! I should go make a lunch basket for tomorrow!" The girl quickly sprang onto her feet and raced into the kitchen before any of the boys had a chance to respond.

"That is so like Tohru, always thinking of others."

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Yuki. But I'm afraid that she might just find herself in over her head if she is always like this," Shigure said more to himself than the other two boys.

Kyo shrugged and looked away. "It's her own damn fault if she always treats people like royalty."

"You are extremely rude today!" Yuki said and stood to leave. He heard Kyo growl something but ignored him. _Stupid cat, he has no right to live in this house!_

He thought as he walked up the steps to his room. With the cat aside, more thoughts began to fill his head. What were Hatori and Shigure planning? It isn't right for them to take such risks as in bringing in the Cat to one of their houses. Yes, they were defiantly up to something.

Next Day 

Shigure cracked open the sliding door slightly and peered in. "Hatori? Its us."

"Come on in." Hatori's voice came from the other side of the room.

Shigure opened the door and allowed the three younger people to enter before stepping inside and closing the door. Hatori spun around in his chair and looked at the four of them. He motioned them to sit down as he stood up.

"I guess I will cut straight to the point. Shigure and I believe we have found a way to finally break the curse that has held down our family for so long," Shigure said.

"What?" Kyo and Yuki stood slight on their knees, interested to hear more.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. Her eyes filled with joy and hoped that she would be able to experience such an event.

"But, it isn't as easy as it sound," Shigure added seriously. "In order to break the curse, the spirit of the Rat and Cat will need to apologize and forgive one another. Not just you two boys, but the original spirits. In order to do that, you will have to cross from this world to the spirit world. Where both of you will take your original forms and become possessed by the spirits. All of the other animals will also be there to be 'witnesses' for the event."

"But, then why have I been called here?" Tohru asked, her heart slightly sinking that she couldn't go with them.

"You," Hatori said, looking straight at Tohru, "are going to have to bring both spirits into harmony. We found out that the only way to soothe them would be acceptance and understanding from someone outside of the Sohmas."

Tohru nodded in agreement once he was finished. "Of course I'll do it! Just tell me what to do!" Tohru said with newfound excitement.

_No! Impossible! They've found a way to finally get rid of the curse!_ Akito thought in horror. He stood outside of Hatori's house, listening intently. _There has to be a way to stop them...but how?_ He looked through the crack and saw Kyo. _No, they wouldn't listen to me even if I did use him as an excuse. Hm..._ He looked around the room until his eyes fell onto Tohru, who was laughing and smiling with the others. _That's it!_ He thrusts open the sliding door, startling everyone in the room.

"A-Akito!" Shigure said in wide, eye horror.

Yuki and Kyo slowly moved to the balls of their feet, ready to either run or defend, which ever was necessary. Hatori stumbled around with words, trying to form a sentence of explanation. Tohru just sat, staring at him. She didn't know how to react to such a person, and entrance.

"So nice to see you here and well today. I am very sorry for startling you all," he said in his cool, calm manner. "I happened to be passing by and heard what you four were talking about. I must commend you for achieving such a task as to figure out how to finally break this wretched curse. However, there is one thing you have left out." He turned to Tohru and smiled coldly. "You must first erase her memories."

"What?" Yuki and Shigure yelled out.

Kyo froze in his place, a feeling of doom and hopelessness spreading over his body as he let the information sink further into his mind. He glanced over at Tohru who now showed her own terror in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked. He never recalled it in the research.

Akito smiled wickedly. "You wouldn't know. It is only passed down from clan leader to clan leader. If there is any suspicions that someone might be able to free us from the curse, as Tohru seems to have done right now, we must test them to see how dedicated they really are. I did so with Kana." He watched Hatori take a step back before continuing. "You see, if the person really is the one who will free us, than they must be put to the ultimate test. They must regain the memory that they have lost on their own. I thought Kana was such a person but it appears I am wrong. Now, it is Tohru's turn. Are you up for it?" he asked, questioning her.

Tohru looked up at Akito. Slowly, she turned her head around the room, looking at each person. In her heart, she didn't want to lose her memory but she knew that it must be done. Tears brimmed her eyes as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I will...have my memories erased."

Akito smirked and nodded toward Hatori.

"No! Miss Honda, please re-think about-" Yuki began but was cut off sharply by Akito.

"Silence! She has made her decision," Akito snapped.

Tohru looked at Yuki and managed a small smile. "I'll come back, I promise. Until then, be safe, everyone." She felt a strong hand over her eyes as her vision went dark. Tears ran down her face now as she gave one last nod.

"Good-bye, Honda Tohru."

Then, everyone was gone.


	2. Do I know You?

**ATK**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I think that is one of the quickest responses I have ever gotten. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, warning for everyone! If you haven't seen all the episodes in the anime, then this chapter will have a MAJOR spoiler. You have been warned!

**Title**: Don't Forget Me

**Rated: PG-13 **for Kyo-kun's language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Fruits Basket!!

**Summary**: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru's memories to be "erased". A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? But will she be able to regain her memory in time to finally free the Sohmas? R and R.

**Chapter 1: **Do I Know You?

One Year Later 

Honda Tohru walked down the rows of desks and placed her bag on top of hers. An unusual disturbed look was plastered on her face as she mindlessly fumbled through her bag.

"Hey Tohru. What's wrong? You look upset."

Tohru turned around and smiled at her two best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. "Oh, nothings wrong. Whatever made you think that?" Tohru put on her usual smile and act of nothing is ever wrong.

"You just looked worried or upset or something. Is everything ok at your grandfather's house? It has been a year since you started to live with him again." Uo recalled. She remembered when Yuki had called her house saying Tohru had fallen while cleaning the kitchen and hit her head.

Flashback 

"_She did what?!" Uo screamed into the phone. "Well, is she ok? She isn't hurt too much is she?"_

"_No, no, she is fine. But it seems that she has had a temporary memory loss. I think it would be best if she went to live with her Grandfather until this clears up. I don't want her freaking out or anything."_

End Flashback 

"No, everything is fine. I guess I'm still a little tired, that's all. Stayed up pretty late studying for today's quiz." Tohru quickly lied.

"What? That was today? Damn it, I totally forgot!" Uo smacked her forehead and mumbled something to herself.

"Yes, it seems I have also forgotten about today's quiz. But the electric signals in the air tell me that it should be rather easy," Hana said in her usual trans-conscious state.

Tohru just sweat dropped at her friends' carelessness and sat down in her seat. She put her head in her hands and stared off into the distance, only to be awoken by an orange haired boy rushing into the classroom.

"Damn it! I told you that leaving that damn dog to the cooking this morning would make us late!" He thundered at the boy behind him, who had a look of being generally pissed off on his face.

"Than next time you can cook breakfast."

A need to rush up and calm the orange-top boy down filled Tohru. It puzzled her greatly on why there was such a need when she barely knew these boys, other than the fact they were in her class. It had started about two weeks ago and with each day passing, the feeling became stronger. Then, last night, she had the strangest dream in her life; one that she could almost feel was real but not real at the same time.

**Dream**

_Tohru held onto the arm of a hideous beast as he flailed her around, trying to knock her off. She felt part of her go numb against the cold and pain she was feeling, but she never let go. "I am a fool. Really, I have no power at all. I'm afraid. Right now, I'm afraid of you, but still...I want us to stay together, from now on, too. I want to eat our meals together, and study together, and worry together...I want you to listen to what I want. And I want to listen to your complaints too. So, I want us to stay together!"_

**End Dream**

Tohru shook her head and watched the two cousins fight with each other. Suddenly, both of the boys turned their heads in her direction, startling her. They stared at each other, as if to communicate inside their minds. Then, as quickly as the moment came, it passed away and the bell rang for school to start.

"Ok, class," Their teacher came in and the students went to their desks. "Get ready, we'll start right off with the test this morning." A groan emitted from the class as the teacher passed out papers.

Tohru closed her eyes and tried to shake out the image that was now caught in her mind, but she couldn't seem to forget it. Turning her head, she glanced at the two Sohmas from the side of her vision. _What's wrong with me?_

After everyone had handed in his or her test, the teacher cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now, class. Today I will be giving you a project concerning the rapidly upcoming New Year." Another groan rose from the class. "You will do a research project on one of the twelve Chinese Zodiac Animals." The teacher turned started to turn around when a hand shot up. "Oh, uh, yes Honda-san?"

"Um, sensei, is it alright if I do the thirteenth Zodiac?" Tohru asked shyly.

Kyo and Yuki immediately turned their attention to Tohru. Lucky for them, they sat in back so no one could see the utter shock on their faces.

The teacher laughed lightly. "Honda-san, there is no thirteenth Zodiac Animal."

"B-but...the Cat..." Tohru began to argue. The teacher looked down at her, clearly getting annoyed with her persistence.

"Honda-san, the Cat is not part of the Chinese Zodiac. There are only twelve and will forever be only twelve, no more no less. No matter how you try to show it, the Cat in the legend is no more than a character that has been added after generations of story telling. No, you may not use the Cat in this project."

"Oh..." Tohru said quietly and looked down at her desk. The harsh sound of a chair scrapping against the tile floor turned everyone's head towards the back. Kyo stood up and rushed from the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Everyone in the class was silent for a few minutes before a whisper swept through out the class.

**Lunch/ On top of the roof**

Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji all sat around in a circle and ate their lunches quietly. It was rare for all four cousins to be seen together like this, but something told them to stick together today.

"Where..." Haru began until he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. All four Sohmas turned and watched the door open. Haru's eyes widened as he saw Tohru emerge. He watched Yuki drop his food and stand up.

"H-Honda-san?" Yuki asked, slightly shocked.

Tohru stepped forward slightly and closed the door behind her. Her face turned a light shade of pink from being watched by all of them. "Um, I-I'm sorry for disturbing you during your lunch. Um...Sohma-san? Why is it you and your cousin, Kyo-san, always fight with one another?" Tohru asked shyly. She didn't fully understand the reason why she needed to know, but the nagging feeling just wouldn't go away.

Yuki's shoulders dropped slightly and he sighed. "Well, I guess it is just because of our backgrounds. In our family, he wasn't highly regarded because...of a certain situation when he was born. Ever since I was little I was told he was bad and to always look down on him. Everyone in the family was. And as a result, he was always taught that I was the bad person. It is just a psychological aspect that has been drilled into our minds."

"Oh, because I remember..." Tohru stopped in mid-sentence as she thought over what she had just said.

"You remember what?" Haru pressed, trying to get the answer he was looking for.

Tohru just shook her head and smiled. "Oh, nothing. I was just speaking randomly. Please excuse me for interrupting your lunch." She turned to leave until a hand pressed against the door, keeping it closed. Looking up, Tohru came face to face with Haru, who seemed more serious than before.

"What is it you remember?"

Tohru turned and looked at Yuki and Momiji. Sighing, she explained to them the weird thought that had passed her mind just this morning.

Flashback 

"Don't worry about those two. They hate each other with a passion. They see each other and they fight. I guess its part of them being possessed by the Cat and Rat. Now, let's hurry and clean that cut for you," Shigure said as he began to gently wipe away the blood from Torhu's forehead.

**End Flashback**

"Honda-san! Y-you remember?" Yuki exclaimed slightly. Tohru gave him a puzzled look.

"Remember what? Please, tell me why I am seeing these things!" She begged. "I know you, I mean, I really know you but I just can't seem to figure out how or why!"

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji squealed and ran towards her, throwing his arms out wide. He jumped towards her, trying to hug her for as long as he could before **Poof!** smoke surrounded both of them.

Tohru stared down at the yellow rabbit that she was now holding in her hands. A thought raced across her mind as she stared into his eyes. "T-that's right! The spirits of the Zodiac and the Cat possesses the Sohma family! And you're the rabbit."

Tear glinted in rabbit-Momiji's eyes. "You remember! Tohru-kun, you remember!" He leaned onto her chest, listening to her heartbeat as a wave of happiness and relief filled him.

"I'm sorry, but I still do not remember your name or a lot of other stuff, like the other zodiac members. I am still so confused on how I know all of this," Tohru put her head down, ashamed for some reason.

Yuki placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. You'll figure it out soon enough. After school today, why don't you walk home with Kyo and I. Maybe we can help you out."

Tohru nodded and smiled up at Yuki. "O-ok." Glancing at a clock on the wall, she gently placed rabbit-Momiji on the ground and turned back towards the door. "I'll be going back to class now. I guess I'll see you guys after school then?"

Yuki nodded and watched her enter back into the staircase. Maybe there was a chance that she would regain all her memory and they would finally be free of this damned curse that had been placed upon them hundreds of years ago.

**ATK**: Ok, this chapter REALLY SUCKED!!!! I apologize for such a poorly written chapter, but it is kind of hard to write something like this and not sound too cliché or cheesy. Oh well, even though this wasn't my best please review!!!!!


	3. Forgive Me

**ATK**: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update but I had writers block for a while. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed!

**Title**: Don't Forget Me

**Rated: PG-13 **for Kyo-kun's language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Fruits Basket!!

**Summary**: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru's memories to be "erased". A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? But will she be able to regain her memory in time to finally free the Sohmas? R and R.

**Chapter** **3**: Forgive Me

Kyo slammed his locker shut and slipped his feet into his shoes. He was still a pissed off at the teacher from this morning, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Turning to leave, he felt something run into his chest before _Poof!_ and orange smoke surrounded him and the person he had run into. _Great! Just the way to end my already horrible day!_ Kyo growled and looked up to see whom he ran into. Cerulean eyes stared back down.

"K-Kyo-san?" Tohru's voice broke slightly. They stared at each other for a moment before remembering where they were. "Ah...I'm so sorry! I should have..."

"Tohru? What are you doing on the floor?"

Tohru turned and looked at two of her classmates behind her. "Uh...I should have been watching him better! Yea, you know, my cat. H-he followed me to school and I lost him and now look, here he is!" Tohru grabbed Kyo and held him out to show the boys.

"Oh, wow! He really followed you? He's such a smart cat. What's his name?" One of the boys smiled down at the cat.

"Uh....his name? Its uh..." Tohru glanced around the room looking for something to name him. She noticed a laundry basket on the other side of the room. "Socks! His name is socks."

"Honda-san. It's nice to see...that you have found...Socks. But we must be on our way." Yuki did his best trying to hide the pure amusement in his voice. He reached down and gathered up Kyo's clothes as if he had left them there on purpose.

Kyo's eyes twitched as he listened to Yuki try and keep a calm voice. _Damn Nezumi! As soon as I get out of the cursed cat form, you're going down! _Kyo turned his cathead to glare daggers at Yuki.

Yuki just smirked and helped Tohru get to her feet. She held Kyo close to her to keep him from transforming back into a human right there. "Well, see you tomorrow." Yuki smiled at the boys and led Tohru out of the school.

Once outside, Tohru finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Damn it! What is with you?!" Kyo snapped.

"Uh...I...uh..." Tohru stuttered. She wasn't expecting him to turn on her.

"Seriously, if you knew about me transforming then why didn't you watch where you were going back there? That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, even worse then always getting beat by that damn Yuki! And it was all because you didn't watch where the hell you were going!" Kyo wiggled free of her grip and jumped gracefully to the ground. He turned and glared up at her. "Geez, you're worse than before you lost your memories!"

Tohru stopped walking and stared off into the distances as another memory freed itself.

Flashback 

"Would you shut up?!" Kyo turned and snapped at Tohru in his cat form. "I don't care if I get in trouble, as long as I beat Yuki! Stay out of my way! What's with you?! I can't even stand to look at you!" Kyo shouted before realizing what he said.

_Tohru stood up and began to walk away, despair filling her thoughts. _He hates me! He totally hates me!

End Flashback 

Tohru took a step back. "I-I'm sorry! I...shouldn't be trying to do this." She turned around to start walking away but Yuki caught her arm. Startled, Tohru looked into the Prince's eyes. "Sohma...kun...?"

"Honda-san. Please, don't run. You may not remember now but...we need you." Yuki pleaded, his eyes slightly downcast as if there was something bigger on his mind at that moment.

Tohru looked down the street at the orange cat that was walking away, not paying attention to either of them. The action seemed to hurt her, as if she was being accused of lying by a loved one who might never trust her again. Squeezing her eyes closed, she turned her back to Yuki. _Oh mom! What should I do?_

_Just be yourself. _The wind seemed to answer her silent plea for help. Looking up, Tohru felt a newfound determination settle into her soul. She would help the Sohmas, even if some of the members hated her as Kyo did, she would help them no matter what. Turning back around, Tohru smiled at Yuki and nodded. "Ok, what are we waiting for then?" she asked in her cheerful mood. Grabbing Yuki's hand, she began to pull him towards the road that led towards their home.

Yuki followed behind Tohru, slightly shocked from the sudden outgoingness she was now showing, but eased into a steady pace behind her. A smile formed on his lips as he listened to her start humming a song. Already he could feel the serenity that seemed to envelope her slowly make its way into his heart once more.

Shigure's house

Tohru gaped at the beautiful house standing in the middle of the forest. "T-This is where we live?"

"Yes. Welcome home, Honda-san." Yuki smiled at her.

"Yuuuukiiiii!" A voice called from inside the house, "What did you do to Kyo? He broke the door..." A man in his mid twenties stepped outside the house and stared at the two standing about thirty yards from the house. _Why is she here?_ "Um...can I help you?" Shigure asked.

Tohru stared back at the man. "Shi-Shigure?" She walked towards the house. Looking up, Tohru saw him frowning slightly, not from being disappointed, but rather confused and unsure. She smiled up at him, as if to try and reassure his doubts and questions. "I came here to see if you finally painted a small statue of the cat to go along with the other ones that I saw a while ago," she stated shyly, recalling how they met for the first time.

Shigure smiled warmly down at her and offered his hand to pull her up onto the patio around the house. "I'm afraid I still haven't but as soon as I do, you'll be the first to know."

Yuki smiled slightly as he took a step onto the patio himself. The feeling of someone watching them caused Yuki to turn his head upward, just in time to get a small glimpse of orange retreat from the edge. _Stupid cat..._ he thought to himself as he took off his shoes and stepped inside the small house.

"Now that that's settled, can you please tell me why Kyo is beginning to break down my house?" Shigure inquired as he sat down at the small table in the living/dinning room.

"...We ran into some trouble out at the school and let out his anger on Tohru again." Yuki said simply, taking the seat across from Shigure. He glanced up at Tohru and noticed a pained expression cross her face. He opened his mouth to say something but Tohru beat him to it.

"He hates me, doesn't he," Tohru said, looking down at the floor. Her heart felt like it was being crushed as she breathed in and out. "I must have done something horrible...to make him hate me as he does..."

_The only 'horrible' thing I can think you did is stole his heart._ "He just thinks everyone is against him. It's really nothing you should fret over. He's always like that." Shigure smiled slightly at Tohru, who smiled back.

"Yea...well, since I'm here, do you mind if I cook dinner?" Tohru asked, looking hopeful. Maybe if she made a great dinner, Kyo wouldn't hate her as much.

"Ah, of course! It seems like forever since I have tasted Tohru-kun's delicious cooking..." Shigure trailed off in a dream-like state. Tohru laughed and walked over to the kitchen and opened the sliding door. She froze, staring at the mounds of garbage and dirty dishes in front of her.

"Ah..." Tohru couldn't believe a person's kitchen could get this messy.

Yuki sweat dropped looking over her shoulder. "Um, Honda-san, how about we call for take-out tonight and you can cook us one of your delicious dinners later."

"Yes, but...please tell me how this got so dirty?" Tohru asked, slightly coming over her shock.

"What else can you expect from a house full of bachelors? Tohru-kun! We've missed you so much! Those two have been forcing me to do all the work around the house when they already know I have my own deadlines to meet." Shigure whined, fake tears coming from his eyes.

"Baka, you couldn't do work if you're life depended on it." Yuki shot back as he walked over to the telephone to dial in the fast food restaurant they had on speed dial. "Ok, thank you..." Yuki hung up the phone a few minutes later. "They'll be here shortly. I guess I should go tell Kyo..."

"Oh, I'll go get him," Tohru said as she started up to steps.

"Hm..." Shigure stared at the table with certain intensity as if trying to burn a whole through the thick wood.

"What are you plotting now?" Yuki asked as he sat back down.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if I should call Ha'ri tonight or wait till tomorrow...this is too important for just us to watch over."

Up Stairs

Tohru walked along the hallway, glancing into the rooms to see if Kyo would be in any of them. The fading sun gleamed through the trees giving just enough light to navigate the hallway without any lights. Stopping short at the end of the hall, hers eyes fell onto a wooden ladder that rose up to the top of the house. _He must be up there_ she convinced herself and carefully began to climb up. Poking her head just over the top she saw a familiar orange head lying on his back, watching the sky. Quietly, Tohru stepped onto the rooftop and climbed over to Kyo.

"Kyo...?" Tohru asked, only to see the peaceful boy jump about five feet in the air and almost off the roof. A sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

"Why the hell did you do that? Geez, ever heard of warning someone when you walk onto a roof?" Kyo snapped at her, though he didn't mean it to sound so harsh.

"O-oh...I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that dinner is on its way...gomen..." Tohru felt the tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes again. _Baka! You can't cry in front of him!_ But no matter how much she scolded herself, the tears came of their own free will. She turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed but she hadn't turned quickly enough.

_Damn it! Is that all you will do to her? _ Kyo yelled at himself and sighed aloud. "Tohru...I...I'm sorry...for yelling at you. I guess today just hasn't been very good for me and you happened to be the first person I found to let out my anger on...again..."

Flashback 

_Tohru looked at a flustered Kyo as he tried to apologize for yelling at her this morning. _He's trying to apologize? And back then, when he hurt me, was he trying to apologize then also?

"Look, if you're ever pissed off at me again, then you can hit me like you just did," Kyo finally said and looked down at his feet.

"_No...how could I ever be mad at you? I **love** you! I wanted to be born under the year of the cat! I mean, what I'm trying to say, I want to be friends!" She said, trying to get her sentence straight. She looked up at Kyo who seemed to have a somewhat shocked face with a hint of redness crossing his cheeks. _

"_That's stu- its not that great...being a cat. Come on, lets just go home." Kyo said, walking back towards the house as Tohru followed him, a smile on her face._

End Flashback 

Wiping her tears, Tohru turned around and smiled. "It's ok...come on, lets go see if our dinner has arrived." She tried to stand up, but wobbled a little. Reaching out, she felt Kyo grab onto her arm and steady her, causing a small blush to cross her face. Turning, she saw one of those rare moments when Kyo showed a true smile.

"Ok, let's go."

**ATK: **Omg...that was a looooong chappie. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, lots o' Kyoru! Again, im sorry it took soo long but I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to all who had reviewed and kept the story going!


	4. Once apon a time

**ATK**: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update but I had writers block for a while. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed!

**Title**: Don't Forget Me

**Rated: PG-13 **for Kyo-kun's language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Fruits Basket!!

**Summary**: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru's memories to be "erased". A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? But will she be able to regain her memory in time to finally free the Sohmas? R and R.

**Chapter 4**: Once upon a time…

Tohru placed the receiver down on its hilt and turned to the three boys in the living room. "Grandpa said he will bring my stuff tomorrow. Are you sure this is ok? I really don't want to be intruding into your house if I'm just going to be causing trouble."

"It's fine Tohru," Shigure gave her a smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath. I'm sure you could use one after the long day you've had."

Yuki watched Tohru walk up the steps. _Something…doesn't feel right…_Concern flashed across his eyes for a brief second before he dismissed the idea as just being him over worrying. _It's been a year since she has lived us. It might take a while to get used to her being around again._

Unfortunately, Shigure caught his troubled look all too easily. "What is this? Why do you have a look of regret on you face? Aren't you happy that our little flower has returned to us?"

Yuki gave no more than a side-glance of recognition to his cousin. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy Honda-san is back. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah, you don't give me much credit. There is something else on your mind. Yuki, just because you may seem like an emotionless beauty to the common person, you must remember that I know you far too well," Shigure said and folded his hands in front of him, showing only his eyes over the top. "Tell me what it is that you seem to be thinking."

Yuki turned and opened his mouth to say something, only to think better of it and closed it. Shaking his head, he looked down at the tabletop. "It's nothing."

Shigure looked at the younger Sohma, as if staring him down would bring out the answer. Finally he put two and two together. "You've…lost your feelings for her, haven't you?"

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. Luckily for him, his bangs covered the reaction. "N-no! I mean…I never had any other feelings of more than a close friend before. Don't be talking about things that you have no knowledge about." He quickly stood up and retreated to his room, leaving a slightly surprised Shigure in the living room.

"…So it seems Kyo has finally beat Yuki at something."

Next Morning

Tohru sweat dropped as she looked at the mounds of trash piled around the kitchen. _Well, its not going to clean itself, _she thought and rolled up her sleeves. Grabbing the nearest trash bag, Tohru began her full day's work ahead of her. Luckily, it was a Sunday and they didn't have any school.

It was noon by the time Tohru had finished her cleaning job and now she was preparing lunch. Yuki walked into the kitchen, driven by hunger and the delicious smell that flowed from the kitchen. He paused for a second, trying to remember what was different about the suddenly discovered room. "Wow…just like before."

"What? Did you say something?" Tohru asked, turning her head to look at Yuki.

"Uh…no, nothing. You did a great job Honda-san," Yuki said quickly, trying to cover up his folly. He smiled as Tohru laughed and blushed slightly, mumbling something about it was nothing. He walked over to her and looked at what she was cooking. "Smells great. Do you need any help?"

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, could you set the table?" Tohru asked as she turned her attention back to cooking the lunch.

"No, not at all," Yuki said as he grabbed a few plates from the cupboard. Just as he left the kitchen, a rather upset Kyo walked in.

"Oh, uh…Kyo-kun, watch out, I just mopped the floor over there…" Tohru warned as she walked towards the refrigerator.

Kyo looked up from his slightly. "Wha…AAH!" He slipped on the wet area and went flying straight towards Tohru. He ran straight into her legs, causing her to fall onto him. _**Poof!** _Orange smoked surrounded them.

"Honda-san! Are you all…" Yuki ran back into the kitchen and saw Tohru lying on top of an orange tail.

"Oh my gosh! Kyo-kun! Are you all right?" Tohru sat up hurriedly and picked up the orange cat, checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. She noticed his eyes swirled slightly but other than that he seemed to be ok. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you earlier that that part of the kitchen was still wet!"

Kyo, in his cat form, shook his head to clear his vision. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, seeing how upset she already was. Sighing, Kyo turned his head to the side. "It's…it's ok. Do you mind putting me down?"

"Oh….y-yes!" Tohru gently placed him on the ground. "Um…lunch is almost ready…" She sighed, realizing she was talking to his back as he left the kitchen.

Yuki stared at the orange cat as he left the kitchen. _Even when you think pushing them away is easier, you still hurt them._ Over the last year, they had had a brief period of trying to be friendly to one other, thinking that might be a way to get free of the curse. However, they had just ended up right back where they had started. Yuki, however, had learned a little of why Kyo was so cold towards others, especially the ones he loved.

"Honda-san. Don't worry about Kyo. He's just having another one of those days, that's all," Yuki said with a small smile. Suddenly, two figures ran into the kitchen, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with orange hair.

"Tohru-kun! Wie geht es dir? Ich nicht sehen du in einer Jahr!" The energetic boy said, jumping up and down.

"Eh…?"

"Nii-san! Are you better now?" The little girl asked, hope in her large eyes.

"Uh…" Tohru looked from the blonde boy to the girl then back to the boy. She recognized the boy from walking around the halls, but the girl was different. _This must be another person I don't remember._ She thought sadly.

"Kisa, Momiji, what did I say about running in here and scaring Tohru-kun?" a tall man walked in through the door, part of his hair covering his left eye.

Immediately, memories began to over came Tohru, causing her to grip the edge of the counter to steady herself. "Hatori-san…Momiji-kun…Kisa-chan."

Hatori looked in her direction, a look of amazement and relief swept over his features. "So, you are starting to remember."

Tears gathered in the corner of Momiji and Kisa's eyes. Kisa, however, turned her back to Tohru and buried her head into her stuffed animal. Immediately, Tohru's motherly instinct kicked in, and she bent down to Kisa's height. She had gotten slightly taller since the last time she remembered her.

"What's wrong…?" Tohru asked as she placed a gentle hand on her back. Kisa turned around and threw her arms around Tohru's neck, tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you so much! Nii-san…I want to help you remember! Just like you helped me!" Kisa cried into Tohru's neck. Tohru gently rocked the small girl back and forth, thinking of some comforting words to say.

"It's ok…" was all Tohru could think of at the moment. "Why don't you go sit down and lunch will be ready in a minute." Tohru pulled away, and smiled brightly at the young girl. Kisa nodded and walked into the dinning room with Momiji. Tohru turned to look up at Yuki. "Um…Sohma-kun, would you mind setting out some more plates?"

Yuki smiled, "No, not at all."

By the time Kyo had transformed back into his human state, lunch was being served. Everyone said grace and began to dig into the delicious food Tohru had made, making small talk with the person beside them.

That night/ Tohru's Room

Tohru pulled the blanket covering Kisa up around her shoulders. She watched quietly as the girl breathed in and out, a smile crept onto her face. _I wonder if this is how mom felt…_ Tohru bent over and gently kissed Kisa's forehead before exiting the room. She stood there for a moment, so deep in thought she didn't hear the person behind her.

"Hey…"

Tohru spun around with a small yelp. "Oh…Kyo-kun…you startled me." She breathed a sigh of relief

They stood in the hallway for a few minutes, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Well…I'm going to bed." Kyo finally said as he brushed past her.

"Oh, uh, G' night Kyo-kun," Tohru smiled slightly as she watched him continue down the hallway. She sighed inwardly when the only response she got out of him was lifting of the back of his hand. Turning, she descended down the stairs to the company below.


	5. The Truth Hurts

**ATK**: This chapter is a little more eventful than the last. The plot will finally begin to shape…if even just a little. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed!

**Title**: Don't Forget Me

**Rated: PG-13 **for Kyo-kun's language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Fruits Basket!!

**Summary**: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru's memories to be "erased". A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? But will she be able to regain her memory in time to finally free the Sohmas? R and R.

**Chapter 5**: The Truth Hurts

Shigure's House

"Will you two be ok?" Shigure asked as he slipped on a coat.

Tohru nodded and smiled brightly. "We'll be fine. I'll put some dinner aside for you to heat up when you return."

Shigure smiled at her with a silent reply of thanks. His eyes moved towards the second teenager who was staring at the T.V. "Yuki will be back later also, I heard they have an important meeting of some sort with the Student Council so you might want to save some dinner for him also. I'll be back around midnight so don't wait up for me."

"Ok, be safe!" Tohru called as he walked out the door. She smiled and closed the door once she could no longer see him. Turning, she walked back into the living room and sat down across from Kyo.

The only sound that filled the room was the movie Kyo as seemingly watching. Tohru looked at the screen and saw it was another American movie. She listen, trying to understand it, but soon gave up. English was not one of her strengths. She turned and looked at Kyo, noticing for the first time he wasn't really watching the movie.

"Um…are you hungry? I could fix us a snack if you would like."

"No."

"Oh, um, well then is there something you would like to watch other than this? You don't really seem to be enjoying it."

"No."

"Do you want to tell me what your thinking?"

"No."

Tohru sighed in frustration. Why was he being so difficult? Did she do something to upset him? She had been living in their house again for the last two months, and the tension between the two was still as high as ever. She had successfully uncovered at least 80 of her lost memory and now remembered all of the zodiac members. Was there something she was still missing?

Suddenly, Kyo stood up and walked out of the room.

Tohru heard him start to climb up the stairs. She knew immediately where he was going, but didn't follow him. Turning off the T.V. she went up to her room to begin the pile of homework that was due the next day.

About 6; In the Kitchen

Tohru ran about the kitchen preparing dinner. If she had any thoughts on Kyo's strange behavior from earlier, they weren't on her mind at the moment. She stirred the noodles and began to add somesalt when Kyo walked in, his stomach following the wonderful smell.

"Oh, Kyo. Could you taste this and tell me if I need to add anything?" Tohru asked as she poured a little of the soup into a testing bowl.

Kyo grabbed the bowl and drank. The flavor burst into his mouth, showering his taste buds with different spices and herbs. The warmth filled his body as he swallowed. "It's fine."

"Good. I was afraid it would have been to bland," Tohru smiled and turned her attention to another part of the dinner.

"What are you making?" He asked. The foreign taste still lingered on his tongue.

"I found a cook book when I was cleaning up the other day and I decided to try a recipe from it." Tohru skillfully poured two bowls of the soup and placed them on the counter next to her. Grabbing the rice maker, she put the steaming rice into a bowl and placed that next to the plate full of sushi. "Kyo, can you take these over to the table? I'll bring the soup and silverware out in a moment."

Kyo did as he was told, setting the food in the center of the table. Just as he sat down, he saw Tohru bring in their dinner along with spoons, chopsticks, and plates. Once she had settled into her spot across from him, they said a quick grace and began to eat.

Silence.

_This is really getting annoying. Just say something to her damn it!_ Kyo thought as he took another slurp of his soup. "This…is really good."

Tohru looked up from putting rice onto her plate. Her eyes grew wide and glazed over with a sense of pride and joy. "Really? You think so? I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't since I had to put leeks in." Tohru smiled and began to eat her own soup.

Kyo nearly choked. _Leeks!?_ He grabbed one of the sushi that was near him and began to eat that, since the soup had suddenly lost its unique flavor. _At least she put codfish in these._

Tohru tried to start up a conversation, but gave up after the fifth 'No' or 'Hn'.

"I guess I should go set out a plate for Sohma-kun and Shigure," Tohru said as she began to pick their plates. As she reached over to gather up the plates, Kyo's hand shot out and stopped her.She froze, not sure what to do. _Wh-what?_

_Why the hell did I do that?_ Kyo stared down at his hand that washolding hers. He looked at it like it was a foreign object that he hand never seen before. Slowly, he released her and turned his head away, trying to keep from showing his embarrassment. "S-sorry about that."

Tohru blushed but quickly shook it off as she grabbed up the remaining dishes. More questions began to pop into her head as she cleaned and set aside some of the dinner. Walking back into the dinning room, she saw Kyo was getting on his coat.

"Kyo-kun? Where are you going?"

Kyo didn't turn to look at her. "I'm going for a walk. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Is it something I did? Something I said? What's wrong?" Tohru couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know what she was doing wrong. "Why wont you talk to me any more? You used to tell me everything!"

"That was before you decided to forget about me!" Kyo yelled back at her. _…Shit…_

"Wh-what?" Tohru took a step back. "What are you talking about? I fell and hit my head. Right?" Tohru's breath caught in her lungs as she realized that wasn't the truth.

_Well, you've told her this much. _"Akito gave you a choice to lose your memories or tokeep them. And _you_ chose to have them erase. You chose to forget about everyone! To forget about me!" Kyo was no longer talking in a loud voice. He was practically screaming. "I- everyone- chose to put our faith, hopes, and dreams in you and turned on us! After all you said about wanting to stay together, you chose to forget about us all!" Kyo put his head down, hiding his eyes from her.

Tohru was little more than purely shocked at the revelation. She looked at the broken teen standing in front of her, noticing he was shaking. But she knew she couldn't comfort him. He had every right to be as angry with her as he was now. "Kyo-kun…"

Kyo turn his back to her and opened the door. "I thought I had finally found someone who would accept me, maybe even love me, for who and what I am. But I guess I couldn't have been more wrong."

The words cut into Tohru like nothing had before. She felt helpless as he stepped out side and closed the door behind him. Tears began to freely fall to the floor, her body following shortly after. She felt so…guilty? The last time she had felt like this was when her mother had walked out the door that morning. But deep inside of her, she knew her mother had forgiven her. Even though Kyoko was no longer physically here on earth, that mother-daughter bond was still strong as ever.

But finally knowing how it really happened- how she really lost her memories- that was something not even she could forgive herself for, let alone expect another of the zodiac members to forgive her.

Kyo stood outside the door, listening to the girl inside cry. His heart wrenched as he stood there, listening to the sobs. _Tohru... _With a small sigh, Kyo walked into the night, not sure of where he was reallygoing.

Tohru's sobs stopped monetarily as she heard the sound of footsteps leaving the grounds. _Go after him! Don't let him go! _A voice inside her yelled. Trying to comply,she shakily started to stand, trying to find the strength in her legs. Her efforts were futile, as she found herself pressed against the hard floor once again.

_I can't..._Tears forced their way out once more. _I can't...lose him again._

**A/N: **I've decided to bea good author and leavea litte note at the bottom. The ending of the chapter was difficult because i was debating on how long i really wanted to stretch things out. Also, i'm still playing around with a few ideas for the ending, which are shaping these chapters. Anyway, i hope you liked it and please, for the love of all, review!


	6. The Truth?

**ATK**: Im soooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I had some major writers block. But thankfully the last two English releases have inspired me! Somewhat. Haha, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed.

**Title**: Don't Forget Me

**Rated: PG-13 **for Kyo-kun's language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Fruits Basket!

**Summary**: Hatori and Shigure think they have found out how to break the curse. When Akito finds out, he orders Tohru's memories to be "erased". A year later, Tohru starts to regain her memory, and possibly forgotten feelings as well? But will she be able to regain her memory in time to finally free the Sohmas? R and R.

**Chapter 6**: The Truth….?

Tohru's sobs only stopped momentarily as she heard the sound of footsteps leave the porch. _Why? Why am I such and idiot? _ The tears pushed their way out once more. As she sat on the hard floor, everything that had led up till now started to filter into her head. _That thing…that thing I had had dreams about…Kyo?_ Tohru's head shot up as a realization set it. The tears came to a sudden stop as she stood up and put on her shoes and jacket. Opening the door, Tohru shivered slightly from the cold breeze of the evening sweeping into the house. The sun had set, and everything around her was in darkness.

_He couldn't have gone far…could he?_

Kyo walked along the dark path. A chill ran down his spine as the wind rushed past him. _Damn it, why's the dojo so far away?_

"Kyo-kun!"

The cat stopped when he heard his name. Turning around, he looked into the darkness that followed him. "Who's there?"

"Kyo-kun!" The voice seemed to be coming from every direction. It sounded urgent and afraid.

Kyo tried to see into the dark but the foliage from the trees blocked his view. Suddenly he became very afraid, everything seemed foreign. Past memories sprung up into his head. His mother's death, being neglected, his father blaming everything on him, it all came rushing back. "No! Stop! Get out of my head!" Kyo yelled, covering his ears and sinking to the floor.

Tohru ran towards the sound of yelling. _Kyo-kun! _She stopped a little ways back when she saw him kneeling on the ground. Her heart began to tear itself apart even if it didn't seem possible.

Above the treetops thunder rolled across the sky and lightning flashed, creating a haunting image below. Rain began to fall lightly turning into a heavy down pour within seconds.

Tohru took a step foreword, her foot coming down into a muddy puddle. Kyo seemed to take no notice of her being there. Slowly, she walked towards the boy. It wasn't long before she was standing over him, looking down at the top of his head. She could barely hear the sound of words that seemed to be coming out of his mouth. Her knees gave way and she fell next to him.

Kyo finally noticed the other being next to him and turned abruptly. His eyes fell on a head of brown hair that was covering the owner's face. Even in the rain, he could see the small body shaking and the soft sound of sobs coming from under the mob of brown hair. His ears finally registered that she was saying something.

"I cant do it. Kyo-kun…I'm so sorry! I'm…a failure. You put your trust in me…and I destroyed it. Everyone…put their trust in me and I betrayed them. I make promises but I can never seem to keep them. Why do I always hurt the people I love the most?" Torhu's nails dug into the soft ground. Her tears began to mix with the rain. "I don't deserve to live. So many people have shown me kindness, and my payment is to turn my back and leave them. Why then?" Raising her head, Tohru's eyes met Kyo's. "Why did _you_ bring me back?"

Kyo was thoroughly confused. What did he do? "What are you talking about?"

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru brought her hand to her chest. "My dream…you were the one. It was when your bracelet was taken off." Her eyes momentarily fell onto the beads around his wrist. "When I promised you that we would always be together." Tohru brought her muddy hands to her face. "But I even broke that promise…just like I did with my mom. I can't even keep the one person I cared about most…I can't even keep a simple promise with her." Tohru seemed to be on the verge of hysterics.

Kyo wanted to stop her but he couldn't bring himself to. Millions of questions began pouring into his head. "Your mom?" He watched Tohru's head nod solemnly.

"When she died…I promised her that she would be the single most important person ever to me. But…I seems I can't keep that promise anymore. Because, Kyo-kun, there is someone equally if not even more important to me. He makes me laugh when I want to cry. Even though people may not think it, he is very kind and warm hearted. I can talk to him and he'll talk to me. He's fun and when he smiles and laughs, it makes my heart melt." Tohru brought her face out from her muddy hands. Her eyes met his. "Kyo-kun. I love you."

The world seemed to disappear around them. Suddenly everything didn't seem so cold, or dark, or frightening. Kyo felt the numbness leave his limps as a warm feeling set in his chest. Without thinking, he reached over and grabbed Tohru by her shoulders, closing the distance between the two. Their lips met but he made sure his body was far enough away from the girl.

The kiss was long, both sides trying to finally get rid of all their emotions at once. Finally, the need for oxygen was overpowering and they separated.

"Tohru…I …"

"Well, isn't this just perfect, ne?"

Kyo and Tohru turned and stared at the figure under one of the tree. Akito smirked and walked forward.

"Akito…" Kyo unconsciously clenched his fist.

"My dear Tohru…its ok. You know, we **all** break our promises at times. Look at me. I told Kyo that I would never look at him again until he was locked up in his cage. But it seems I am once again face to face with the **horrid** cat." Akito glowered at the orange haired boy. He knelt down and gently brushed Tohru's cheek with the back of his hand. "My **dear** Tohru-chan…you know how much I care about you. That's why I don't want to see you get hurt. And now I feel it is my **duty** that I tell you something that I have been painfully keeping inside me for a **very** long time." He glanced at Kyo, satisfied with the enraged and confused look on his face. "Do you remember the summer when everyone went to the beach summer house?"

Tohru nodded. She was shaking, partly from the cold and partly because she was terrified of this man. She didn't like him touching her. This was the same man that had caused so much harm to everyone.

"Then you must remember…the day I invited Kyo over for a talk. Do you know what he told me?" Akito's voice was soft and heart breaking, as if what he was about to say really did hurt him.

Kyo realized immediately where he was going with this conversation. "Tohru! Don't listen to him!" he yelled.

"He told me…" Akito leaned in closer to her ear.

"Stop it, Akito!" Kyo threatened.

"…he doesn't love you."

"Shut up! Its not true!"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Tohru! Don't listen to him!"

"…judging from his reaction…"

"**Shut up!**"

"I could tell…he **hates** you."


End file.
